Forgotten and Reborn
by Truepirateking
Summary: The Eight Hero forgotten by history and her fellow Heroes Ariel finds herself as the new Overlady and is now seeking revenge at the so called Heroes. Overlord story with Vampire themes (Legacy of Kain and World of Darkness). First story please be gentle.
1. The Fall

(AN: Hey guys this is my first attempt to write a story hope you guys like it. It's a Combination out the game Overlord and some Vampire universes like Legacy of Kain and World of Darkness. Also I must inform you that English is not my first language and I don't have a Beta Reader so please if you see any mistakes see over them. Also I don't know when I can update this story I'm rather busy in the future but I you enjoy this and please Review.)

Chapter 1: The Fall

The seven Heroes.

From far and near the bards sing their songs about the seven Heroes. The Heroes who fight against the Overlord, the one who brought darkness over the lands. He who enslaved thousand of Humans, Dwarves, Elves and Halflings. And many more were killed in his bloody conquest of destruction and domination. From each of the seven Heroes the Overlord killed at least one person they held dear.

Goldo the Dwarf of the group, he has (as you might already can guess from his name) a small obsession with gold and beer. After every battle he would loot the bodies of his enemies after golden and alcoholic item, but he never stole from anyone and when he takes the gold from his enemies he usually says something like

"That bloody bastard ain't even got a head so for what does he need that gold."

Goldo was the younger of two children in the royal Dwarven family. When the Overlord invaded the Golden Hills the homeland of the dwarves, Goldos brother who was commanding the border defenses was defeated and a week later box with the man's head arrived at the royal palace. The Overlords forces annihilated the Dwarven defenses and it wasn't long till the Royal Palace was reached.

As the Palace was overrun and Goldo was ready to stand by the side of his father and fight to the end.

Goldo walked inside the great hall where they were meant to make their last stand, the gold of the statues of his grandfathers glittering in light of the torches a sight Goldo was found of even now he could not help but stare at the Gold. The Echo of his father's voice made him focus again as he shouted to make the Royal Guard ready for their last battle.

"Soldiers of the Dwarven Kingdom fighting alongside you is filling my old heart with pride, the stone waiting for us, a feast alongside our ancestors is waiting for us, but I say let them wait this may be our last battle but we won't go alone. In the years to come they will know that for each of us dozens of them fell. Now let's get going, drinks on me at the other side!"

With that the warriors cheered, shouted battle cries and them self ready for the attack.

Goldo approached his father and said "Nice speech now let's make them pay for the lives they took."

"We will but you will take tunnels and leave." The old man answered.

"WHAT ARE YOU INSANE?!" Goldo screamed in rage.

"Listen son," the old Dwarf placed a hand on Goldos shoulder and said "If both of us die today then our entire line will be destroyed you have to leave. Only through that the survival of our family is ensured."

"I'll not leave you behind!" Goldo shouted.

"Here only death awaits you when you die here our line will be wiped out, but when you leave you have the chance to avenge our people and to destroy the Overlord this is why I ask you to leave." The old dwarf finished and looked into the eyes of his son.

Goldo was given the choice to stay and die like a warrior or leave like a coward but to avenge his family later.

"I'll go." Said Goldo but in his voice you could hear that he is fought against the tears.

"Thank you son." The sound of a ram hitting the gate to the hall made them both turn to the direction. "They're coming you must leave quickly."

Goldo stood still, he knew this would be the last time he would see his father and a single tear came down his face "Father I promise you that one day I'll ram my axe through this bastards heads."

"I know son," with that the Father hugged his son and then said "Make me and our ancestors proud out there." with that they parted from each other and the old then turned around and rushed to the other defenders.

Goldo stood still for a second then ran to the tunnels. When he reached them the sound of battle echoed through the halls and stopped for a second.

'_I should fight with them and not run like a coward' _He stood still for another second _'Overlord, you will pay for this'_ he thought.

Then he ran through the tunnels as fast as he could till he reached the end.

As he came out the chilling night air and the Full moon greeted him. He took several deep breaths before he continued till he could see the palace in the distance.

Flames.

That was all what was left of the place he spent all of his live. The sight was too much for him to bear as he sank to his knees and the tears he had been holding back flowed down his face freely.

"OVERLORD" Goldo screamed as loud as he could "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS AND I SWEAR THAT I WILL KILL YOU."

"Then it seems that we have the same goal" a voice spoke behind Goldo.

Goldo spun around his battleaxe in his right hand and ready to face whoever had spoken.

Confusion would be the best word to describe what Goldo felt at this moment. In the moonlight he could see a Human with a long beard and clothed in a blue robe and a staff in his right hand. Next to him was a woman clothed in leather armor and several daggers on her.

Then there were two other man in front of Goldo, one was clad in full plate mail armor with a long sword on his belt and a shield on his left arm. The other had like the women leather armor but instead of daggers he had a sword on his side and a bow and quiver on his back.

Goldo almost didn't noticed the last in the group a small person that didn't wore any armor but two daggers sheathed on each side of it hip, judging by the size the person the daggers would feel like long swords to it. Why "It" because Goldo couldn't tell if it was a man or a women.

"Come with us," The old man spoke "and you shall get your revenge"

Goldo still held his weapon ready for battle and said,"Why should I trust you? And who are you by the way?"

"Because you cannot defeat the Overlord on your own thus you will need allies and trust me we all have reasons to wish that Overlord dies as soon as he can. For your second question call me the Wizard"

Goldo was thinking over his options. The Wizard was right he could not defeat the Overlord alone but he had also no reason to trust them they could be spies or something, which would bring him to the Overlord and ….

Well being brought to the Overlord would at least give him a chance to take his revenge.

Goldo let out a sigh and decided, "Fine I'll come with you but this better be not a trap"

The Wizard smiled and said "It isn't." with that said the Wizard raised his staff and a portal was created behind Goldo, which startled him and then jumped away from it.

The Wizard behind Goldo placed a hand on his should and said "Come, we have work to do"

The Wizard then stepped through then stepped inside the portal and vanished. Goldo stood there with eyes wide he certainly didn't expected that. He stared at a few seconds at the portal and with a deep breath he stepped inside.

And so Goldo became part of the band of heroes.

He quickly got to know the other heroes the small person was called Melvin who was a Halfling and he was small even for Halfling. The man came from a Halfling village close to the human settlement Spree which was one of the villages to under the Overlords reign. Melvin's family was enslaved stayed so a long time. Melvin's family died one by one in the mines in which they were working if it was through a collapsing tunnel or as punishment for something they did. After his sister and last relative died he managed to escape. In the wilds he found the Wizard and was the first to join him.

The second one was William and was the armored man in the Golden Hills Goldo saw. He is a Paladin and the last one of his order. Williams order was almost completely wiped out from the assault of the Overlord. William was one of a group that managed to escape and from day one of their escape they were hunted like animals, so long till only he was left. By coincidence Melvin and the Wizard stumbled upon as William lay badly wounded in the middle of the road. Given a chance to wipe the great shadow of the Overlord from existence he joined them and so there were 3.

The fourth then was the one with the bow his name was Oberon an Elf from the Evernight forest. While most Elves train magic Oberon barely knew how to use spells he simply favored the sword and the bow over magic. While this was something some Elves saw that a waste of the gift the Mother-Goddess gave the Elves. But it was his skill in weapons that made him survive through the attacks of the Overlord against Evernight since many of the evil forces used magic that seemed to repel most of the elf magic. And so Oberon defended his homeland against the armies of evil.

Oberon saw many of his kind die and it took its toll, Oberon grew more and more tired of the war and searched for a way to end as quickly as possible. When the Wizard, Melvin and William appeared and told Oberon about their plan he agreed and came with them.

The fifth one was a woman called Jewel. Jewel was an orphan and very early in her life she began to steal but not for herself but for the other orphans. Over the years she trained herself pick pocketing, lock picking, sneaking, alchemy which she use to make smoke bombs and non-lethal poisons etc. also she knew some tricks with daggers. When the Overlord and his armies came things went bad for Jewel the Overlord took everything valuable and what could've helped the orphans to live. When the Orphanage couldn't pay the taxes the Overlord demanded it was swiftly set on fire.

Fortunately for Jewel the Wizard and the others came to their rescue. While most survived some were caught in the flames after the heroes brought the children to safety Jewel asked the heroes if she could join them in order to make the Overlord pay for what he has done and they accepted.

After Goldos joining a seventh hero came and his name was Kahn who was a half-Giant. Kahn was born in an itinerant-circus and never knew his parents. When the Overlord raided the circus he killed most of people only Kahn was left alive and because of his incredible strength he was forced to do the hardest work in the Overlords Empire. After some time the heroes came and rescued Kahn together with a lot of other slaves. Kahn not knowing where to go asked the heroes if he could join them and since you could always need a half-Giant double the height of any normal human the Heroes accepted his offer.

Later Kahn and Jewel became a couple which later became an inspiration for bards to write songs about love being able to grow even in the darkest of times.

So the Bards made their songs about the heroic deeds against the Overlord. And like in many cases before history forgot about someone. The truth is that it were not seven but eight heroes.

This hero was a woman and that was the only thing you could be sure of her. She usually had a black cloak over herself that went down to her feet and a hood that hid most of her face under a deep shadow from time to time people could see the lower half of her face which didn't gave much away except of her pale skin and dark lips. Something only few saw were her hands and those who saw them usually kept silent about it because her hands were claws! Not just fingers with long fingernails no her fingers were from the tips to the knuckles a solid bone like material how she moved them like fingers nobody knew.

But why no songs about the Eight Hero, why no tales of heroic deeds and why no tale of her heritage?

The answer was rather simple, because nobody knew anything about her. One day when the heroes returned from one of their missions against Evil she was simply with them. When people asked about her name, where she came from or anything else the heroes avoided the questions and she stayed silent as always.

Silence is a good word to describe her she never said anything nobody knew her name and while others celebrated she watched in silence while others trained she watched in silent. Come to think of it she never ate and the only thing she ever drank was from her drinking tube and even that was rare.

She was simply the mysterious woman with weird hands nobody wanted to talk about. And so was forgotten from history.

Well enough about the Heroes personal history let's go to the Heroes greatest deed they ever accomplished.

The destruction of the Overlord and his empire of Evil.

After a long march the Eight arrived at the Dark Tower which isn't just a name, thick black clouds were blocking out the sunlight the only light that shone on the tower were the torches on the guard posts and regularly appearing lighting from the sky both made it actually just scarier than it already was.

The Heroes arrived and were greeted by what could have been roughly one thousand of these small goblin like creatures. The brown creatures were the "meat" of the army and for each one the Heroes slay ten seem take its place. The red ones constantly letting fire rain upon them which meant for the Wizard to maintain a constant fire shield over the group. The green ones were probably the most dangerous ones while everyone was busy with something those little creatures would come and stab you in the back if not for their lack of hygiene which gave the Heroes a hint when they would strike again. The blue ones were alone the least threat to the Heroes if they would not have had the ability to resurrect the other creatures.

But after a long (and bloody) ascent they finally arrived in the Throne room with a fully black armored Overlord his helmet only showing his red glowing eyes. As he was sitting in his throne and looked more annoyed than scared about the Heroes who just slaughtered themselves through almost his entire army.

After a moment of silence the Dark Lord stood up and with a voice which almost felt like it shaking the very ground he said **"WHAT DO YOU WANT!"**

Nobody in the group ever heard the Overlords voice before and was a little shocked, before they could answer the Overlord spoke again **"IS IT GOLD YOU SEEK I HAVE MORE COULD EVER SPEND IS IT WOMEN OR KNOWLEDGE I HAVE ENOUGH OF ALLL THESE THINGS ALL YOU HAVE TO DO TO GET THEM IS TO KNEEL BEFORE ME!"**

There was a silence for a few seconds and then Oberon spoke "We've just slain a big part of your armies and now you want to bribe us to join you."

"**WHY NOT, ONLY A HANDFUL OF PEOLPLE IN THIS WORLD COULD DO A TASK LIKE THAT SO WHY NOT TRY TO-"**

"Stop talking and start killing that bastard 'cause that's what we're here for" the Eight Hero shouted and with that the Heroes prepared to attack.

"**HOW DISSAPOINTING." **muttered the Overlord as he draw his sword which glowed in a dark and sinister way.

It was a long battle and the creatures from before took their toll from the Heroes, exhausted and tired they fought but no one complained, they knew what was at stake here. Only their outstanding teamwork saved them from almost certain death situations. The thing that made the battle harder than it actually would have been was the Overlords armor, everything the Heroes threw at him was repelled from it no matter if spell, arrow, sword or anything else. And when they finally managed to do any damage it simply repaired itself.

The sword wasn't much better it sliced itself through everything the heroes put in its way. It didn't matter if it was a shield spell, armor or a pillar that the Heroes used as cover for his spells.

And the spells, well the Overlord seemed quite found of the idea to burn everything in the Throne room that wasn't himself.

After a long battle the heroes found themselves behind a magical shield created by the Wizard and William.

The Overlord laughed at the sight of the heroes cowering behind the shield, wounded and weak. He clapped and then said **"IMPRESSIVE, A SHAME YOU CHOOSE TO FIGHT ME BUT WELL TIME TO DIE!"**

The Dark Lord then prepared a final spell to roast the Heroes alive, but at the moment he wanted to release the spell and seal the fate of the Heroes, his glowing red eyes caught something a small detail and yet important enough to make him stop instantly.

There were only seven of the Heroes inside the shield.

When he was about to look for the last one something jumped on his back and before he could do anything to get it of him. Two clawed hands came and buried themselves deep inside his throat, and if that wasn't enough the hands then began to tear the Overlord head from his body.

Without its head the Overlord sank to his knees blood spurting out of his and then followed by a thick black fog with a crimson red core seeped out of the once so powerful Overlord.

The Wizard and William let the shield fall and everyone was silent almost as if they couldn't believe that it was finally over. The Eight Hero stood behind the body the head still in her right hand.

Then the Dark Tower quaked and the Heroes struggled to stay on their feet.

"The Tower is collapsing we need to get out of here quick" shouted the Wizard.

With that the Heroes ran as fast as they could to the nearest exit. The Overlord body was mysteriously floating in the air and the Dark Energy now surrounding the body to the point where you could barely see it any longer.

While the others ran the Eight Hero waited, she watched the scene with great interest. Her long cloak burned during the battle and it remains were discarded revealing her shoulder long black hair. And she stared at the scene in front of her, her eyes had the same color as the blood that was coating her clawed hands.

'_Now I will finally be free from the old fool's leash.' _She thought.

With that the body of exploded into Evil Energy which shook the whole tower to the brink of collapsing and unfortunately the blast sent the hero flying as well.

When she regained her senses again she thought _'By the Abyss how could I forget that he would blow up. Where am I anyway?'_

Then she noticed that she was falling down somewhere into complete darkness she fell further and further. And when the Hero realized that there was only one thought in her mind.

'_This is going to hurt.'_

And it did, she hit the ground hard. And hard means that probably every bone in her body broke.

As the hero was lying there she realized that that was the end for her. She could not move an inch so broken was her body.

' _Great job Ariel first you get caught by some morons then you finally figure out a way to escape and then said way spontaneously blew up almost killing you in the process only to have a very slow and painful death. Great job.' _She thought sarcasticly.

When she opened her eyes a bit she then saw a red glowing energy above her. The smirk that formed on her lips was more painful than you would think but she couldn't help herself.

'_Now that's convenient' _she thought.

The energy came down upon her flowed and through her mouth and nose inside her body. Her body shook as the energy merged with her. It was painful and yet Ariel felt great joy from this.

When the flow stopped Ariel felt more tired than ever before and with the smirk on her face the darkness was claiming her mind.

Her head fell to the side and as she began to close her eyes she saw two golden orbs in the darkness. And the last thing she heard before she fell into a deep slumber was.

"Evil always finds a way."

(AN: So what do you guys think pleas Review and thanks for reading.)


	2. Rise

(AN: Next chapter of my first fic ever. Also I wanted to thank GORELORD for his Review and want to say that you guys should read his fic "**Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver**" it's worth reading it even if you've played the game. Btw. if people are wondering I only use some small details about Lok and WoD (some powers and names like Ariel) that's why it's no Crossover. Anyway let's start with the fic.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Overlord, Legacy of Kain and/or World of Darkness.

Chapter 2: Rise

"Here, this one!" a childish voice shouted.

'_Finally,'_ the leader of the four thought _'after the long time of waiting our time has come'_

"You" the leader pointed at one of the others "get the sheeps we prepared "

The one nodded and ran away and the leader turned to the other two and said "And you open the damn thing we don't want to lose any more time."

With that said the two quickly made them self's ready to open the coffin. Some fruitless attempts later the one sent away came back with three sheeps on a leash. Two were full grown and the last one was a lamb.

Another attempt later they finally managed to open the coffin and as each of them except the leader were very curious about what they would find inside.

What did they expected, a big physically complete fine man in armor, beer maybe candy? It doesn't matter but as was said only the leader wasn't surprised by fact that inside the coffin was indeed a corpse.

And yet the corpse seemed strange. The skin of the corpse black-greenish color and seemed to have contracted itself to the bones even at the belly you could see the spine giving the corpse an alien like look, the hair was also non existence. Another strange thing was the smell of decay because there was none, where normally the stench would hit you like a hammer and cause a normal human to vomit and this stench was simply not there. There was also a lack of maggots and other insects, the body seemed untouched by such thing. And there were three things that appeared almost completely untouched by any form of decay.

The first thing would be the teeth after the long time the lips now gone revealing almost complete white teeth and on each lower and upper jaw two long sharp fangs instead of normal canines. The second thing were the eyes, as it appeared they completely intact. Well at least it appeared that way since they were closed so you couldn't be entirely sure about the eyes themselves but that detail made the corpse almost appear as if it was asleep. The third thing were the finger those claw-like-bony fingers

The corpse was just lying inside the coffin it didn't have any clothes on and was with its arms crossed like an 'x' over its chest.

As the leader was done examining the corpse he turned to the other and said "Give me the Lamb"

As he was given the lamb which struggled against his grip but as the leader began to pet the animal and made comforting 'shhh' sounds trying to calm the little lamb down. Surprisingly it the lamb stopped struggling but the leader could still feel the fast heartbeat.

He then held his hand out and was greeted by a waiting knife which he quickly brought on the lambs throat and quickly made a deep cut.

Blood was the spraying out of the lamb and onto the corpse but most of it hit the face. The Lamb continued to twitch as the blood flowed out of it, most of the blood that was sprayed onto the corpse landed on its face.

Then they all waited in silence.

The Leader stared at the corpse waiting that something would happen, anything that would make all the waiting not completely useless.

Then a twitch.

Yes the corpse just twitched and the Leader saw it. With wide eyes he then yelled "Quick bring the other two."

Suddenly the corpse hand shot out attempting to grab the leader and missed only by a few millimeters. He then jumped back in order to get away from certain death, the corpse then began to come out of the coffin. Both its hand on the edge of the coffin and was staring at the leader with bared fangs and with almost crimson-red glowing eyes.

"The sheep now!" the leader yelled and one of the sheep's was now literally thrown at not-so-dead corpse. The sheep hit the corpse and before the sheep could get away the corpse had slung its limbs around it and judging by the growls and the crushing sounds the sheep was certainly in a lot of pain. The now dead sheep was then thrown out and the corpse raised its upper body and glared at the four and leaped at them.

"Quickly the other one." With that the other three throw the second sheep at the corpse. Which it caught and sank its fangs immediately in the sheep's throat. The noises of the sheep getting its blood sucked out echoed from the walls and as the corpse was finished and threw the dead animal away it jumped into a crouched standing position with bared fangs and claws shown in a threatening way.

'_If I've just brought more sheeps' _thought the leader.

Then the corpse stumbled, sank to its knees and using its arms as support so to prevent itself to fall face first to the ground. Then it said "Where … am … I?" the voice sounded hoarse and weak.

"You are in the catacombs of the Dark Tower close to Spawning Pits, my Lady." The leader said rather casually given the fact he almost died.

The corpse now staring into the leader's eyes and asked "Who ... are … you?"

"I'm Gnarl, Minion Master and devoted servant of darkness." He said. The corpse examined the four in front of it. The four were the same goblin-like creatures the Overlord used to bring into battle, while three had a brown-yellow skin, golden eyes and long pointy ears. The one who spoke was different he had the same eyes but he had grey skin, he was also looked rather old, he also had goatee and a cloak that consisted mostly out of rags and went down to his feet.

"Why … am … I ... here?" said the corpse after it was done examining them.

With a smile Gnarl said "Because you have been chosen to be our new Overlord or if I remember correctly it would be better to say Overlady. We also thought it would be better to take an experienced Vampire as the new Overlady rather than some kid we have to teach all the basics."

'_For God's sake, Ariel. What did you got yourself into again?' _The corpse thought.

"Giblet, get the Mistress the clothes we prepared." Gnarl ordered one to one of the Minions who then ran away.

The corpse was now beginning to think in order to figure out how she ended up here_. ' Okay Ariel think, you were going inside the Dark Tower with those blasted Heroes fighting the Overlord. You managed to kill the Overlord who then blew up then fell down somewhere broke every bone in your body and absorbed some evil energy in order to- wait.' _

Ariel was then checking her neck for a certain collar and was relieved to find out it was gone.

Then the Minion who was sent to bring her clothes returned with some and holding it in front of her and said "For you."

Ariel took the clothes without a word. There were arm pieces of clothing there were brown pants, a grey shirt with long sleeves and a cloak like the one she wore during her time with the Heroes only this time it was grey. While dressing herself, she examined her body, after drinking the sheeps she became less corpse-like her skin became white but and she also looked now more like a very skinny person and that she was a woman could hardly be seen. Where she once had full black hair she now only a few strains of white hair which overall gave her the look of a very sick and meager looking person in her 80's.

When she was finished Gnarl who went around the corner to give her some privacy came back and said "Very good mistress, now that you're clothed we can go to the Throne Room."

Ariel only nodded and followed behind the old Minion, as she walked Ariel realized that she could barely stand and had to support herself with her hands on the walls.

After some time of walking through the dark tunnels she asked Gnarl "How long … have I … been asleep?"

"Ten years, my Lady."

Ariel stopped immediately after hearing this _'Ten years! How the Hell did I slept through a whole decade!' _after finishing that thought she muttered "How … did … I."

Gnarl must've heard it because he said "After we placed you inside the coffin so you could regenerate from your wounds there were many came who either stole most of the artifacts the Overlord once possessed or to destroy the dark Tower completely. Fortunately the latter didn't have much success but one explosion made the path to chamber to your chamber collapsed, the digging took long enough that the other Minion tribes lost hope and left the Tower and now there are only the browns left. With our numbers shrinking more and more it took us much longer to finally reach and awake you, Mistress."

Ariel stayed silent digesting the fact that she just slept ten years, sure as a vampire time meant little to her but still.

As she was thinking they entered a big chamber at the far end of the was a stairway that went up. The was big, the ceiling was high enough that Kahn would have fitted in here three times, to her left she could see a large rock but it looked organic somehow.

"This Mistress is the Spawning Pit here will all the Minions be born after we gather some Lifeforce of course. As you can see we only have the Brown Hive, it's the large rock there in the corner in case you haven't noticed." Gnarl explained.

They also passed a small pond in the middle of the chamber but otherwise there wasn't anything notable inside the chamber. So they went to the stairs to reach the Throne Room.

After what felt like hours for Ariel in her weakened state they finally reached the Throne Room. It was night outside there was a balcony on one end of the room and Ariel remembered when she first stepped inside this room, the fires, the pillars, the statues and the throne all that a truly intimidating sight that showed that this was the centre of an evil empire.

Now all that was left of it were ruins most of the pillars collapsed, the fires extinguished, the statues only rubble. Ariel walked forth looking even despite the darkness of the night seeing every detail as she stood in front of the throne Gnarl said "Your throne, Mistress."

'_My throne.'_ She thought. Once a symbol of power where even an infant would have looked intimidating when sitting on this throne, now it was nothing more than a rock in shape of a big chair. Ariel putted a clawed hand on it and remembered what a sight the Overlord has been as she fought him in this room ten years ago. An armored giant of a man, a human that seemed to be power and evil incarnate and now here in this room it seemed almost as if this man never existed.

"My Lady, I know that you just recently have awoken from a long slumber and that you need to rest till your strength has come back to you but there is an important task that cannot wait. What I'm saying is that we need to recover the Tower Heart it is the power source of the Tower and it can also store all the magical energy you gain during your conquests."

'_Yup, that sounds important.'_

"Unfortunately we don't know its exact location but we can use the portal to send you to its last known location, the Mellow Hills the village Spree should be worth a stop. After we've found the Tower Heart of course." Gnarl said while leading his Mistress to the portal which was just a pool of water on the end of the room and opposite to the throne.

"Mastah, Mastah." Shouted a voice behind them. A Brown was rushing to them and held something in his hands.

"Ah good Giblet," Gnarl exclaimed "my Lady, this is your bracer. Former Overlords tended to use a gauntlet but because of your unique hands we needed to make something differently. I will tell you everything about it when we safely arrived in the Mellow Hills."

Ariel examined the bracer that was given her, it was a simple steel bracer and actually the only thing that stood out was the gold glowing gem on it, after putting it on her left hand, Ariel then stepped into the pool and vanished.

When she reappeared she found herself in beautiful rural environment. The soft light of the full moon was painting everything in a dark blue color.

"Ah look at this land … so rural and idyllic … hideous is it not, try not to inhale it mistress. " Gnarl commented.

Ariel then saw something, it looked like a volcano but with yellow light coming out of it instead of lava.

"This is a Minion Portal, they are arcane links between you and the Tower and they allow you to summon forth Minions. Just focus with your mind on the portal and think of how many you want."

Ariel followed the instructions and summoned the three that were there when she woke up. The Minions jumped out of the portal and were taking formation behind her in shape of a triangle. After that was done she began to walk down a path.

Several minutes later Ariel saw a herd of sheep, they were also sleeping. "Mistress, I suggest to kill as many of them as possible so we can let them repair the Tower."

The Dark Lady thought about the words of her advisor. She was weak she needed blood to regain her strength but when the Minions take the lifeforce of them then the blood was useless to her. She sighed as long she was weak she needed protection and these creatures were the only protection she had at the moment the Tower was nothing more than a ruin.

"If you want to send your Minions out to destroy just close your eyes focus on the Minions and think "charge". Ariel followed these instructions and as she did the Minions started running and screaming and jumped on first sheep they came close to, needless to say the sheeps started panicking, running over those that didn't stood up quickly enough. Later the sheep herd escaped but not to be significantly smaller now.

Ariel was impressed by what she saw the Minions were gleefully jumping from one sheep to another the act of killing seemed to be the best thing in their life and yet keeping a childish innocent on their faces. After the herd disappeared the Minions began to gather the Lifeforce and ran to Ariel and the golden orbs of Lifeforce in front of her and unsure what they want from her. She looked at Gnarl with questioning look.

"Right, I forgot. The bracer is a connection to the Tower and normally also to the Tower Heart. It can help you focus your magic and is also a small portal through that you can send smaller objects to the Tower like gold and lifeforce. To do that simply hold the bracer in front of the object the bracer should do the rest."

Ariel nodded and followed Gnarls instructions and the lifeforce vanished inside the golden gem of the bracer. Why the she needed lifeforce to create Minions well you can't simply create life from nothing so the hives simply convert the lifeforce of other creatures into Minions. After the Minions were finished Gnarl then said "We should go back to the Minions-gate."

When they returned to the gate the old Minion spoke again "You should summon only two more Minions, my Lady. Since you are a Vampire we are not sure how many minions you can control but you are not as powerful as you should be and before you ask a side effect of controlling too many Minions is that your mind could be destroyed and you might even belief yourself to be a Minion."

'_Okay, note to self: be careful not to take too many Minions with you Ariel.' _Ariel thought.

Summoning two more Minions and now with a total of five she made her way back for further exploring.

After sometime Ariel heard someone snoring, looking for the source she found a man crucified on two sticks. Briefly wondering why someone would crucify that man out here, Ariel slapped the man slightly in the face as he woke up he yawned and then began to speak.

" What, who are you."

Ariel didn't spoke she was weak and her voice showed that so she continued to stare at the man with her glowing eyes and simply put a finger on him.

The man confused but realized that the person in front of wanted to know who he is and that the person's eyes were scary.

"Well, my name is Bob and if you're wondering why I'm strapped here like a scarecrow, that were the Halflings. They took over my farm and bound me here to scare the birds away."

"Can you show us where the farm is." Gnarl asked Bob.

Bob briefly confused because he didn't saw the Minions before and now that he saw them he was a bit scared of golden eyes in the dark. Bob nodded and Ariel cut the straps that held him on the sticks after he regained the ability to stand upright again he led the group to his farmhouse.

It was a normal farmhouse nothing special about it. "There it is those bloated bastards probably sleeping in my bed. Can you kill them?" Bob said and looked at Ariel hopefully.

Ariel gave Bob a brief look and turned back to the farmhouse, she raised her left-hand and pointed at Farmhouse and send the Minions to wage carnage inside the house.

After the Minions entered the house a series of strange noises followed some death screams probably from the Halflings, wood cracking and … a horse? To top it off the house collapsed shortly after the Browns came out.

Bob obviously not pleased about his house collapsing began to curse and swear as loud as he could till he finally turned to Ariel grabbed her at the collar shook her and shouted "You're going to pay for this!"

To Ariel's defense she didn't expected the Minions to destroy the house, but when Bob grabbed her and shouted at her she thought _'That's it now you're my dinner.'_

She grabbed his hands with her own her claws sharp as razors cutting into the man's flesh he yelped at the unexpected pain his hands letting go of the collar. Ariel's head shot forward letting her long fangs bury themselves into Bob's neck.

Bob was currently trying to scream but the bite was paralyzing him and he felt his life-essence being sucked out of his body. Ariel on the other hand lost herself in the taste of the blood, she had better victims but after ten years of sleep made her forget about that. It didn't take long for her to drain the last drop out of Bob but she continued, willing to drain even the last drop of blood out of him. Only the fact that she would not get any more blood out of him made her stop, she let Bob's body fall to the ground, it has served its purpose and was of no more use for her.

"Evil, very Evil Mistress, I liked it." Gnarl commented.

Ariel paid no interest to him as she continued on.

Several minutes later the Ariel's group still hasn't found any trace that could led to the Tower Heart, Ariel currently has to fight against her weakness, she wanted to sleep and she wanted to feed. Ariel leaned with her shoulder on a tree, she needed a break reminding herself how weak she was compared to what she was before the Heroes took her with them. The thought alone made her growl, _'Those Heroes will pay for what they did to me.' _that rage she felt made her go on, she would overcome this weakness and she'll take her revenge those were the thoughts that made her keep going.

Then she heard an echo in the distance, but she didn't hear it with her ears, she followed the sound her mind was blank simply the tugging of this sound guiding her through the darkness. Ariel heard Gnarl shout something behind her but didn't understand the words she simply kept moving away from the path and into the undergrowth.

She came to a clearing inside the clearing was a huge white ball glowing like the Full-moon and it was surrounded by … pumpkins?

"You found it Mistress. That is the Tower Heart these fools must have used it to grow Pumpkins they had no idea of its true power. Well let's not waste-. Mistress?" The reason for Gnarls confusion was that Ariel seemed to be hypnotized and walking straight to the Tower Heart.

When Ariel was in arm reach to the Tower Heart she stood there for a second. She didn't know what she was doing she just did it, in her mind she was screaming not knowing why her body refused to listen to her. Her left hand reached out to touch the Heart, Ariel was desperately trying to stop herself and failed. She heard Gnarl shout something but again she didn't hear anything, when the Ariel touched the surface she felt small jolts of electricity on her fingers the surface itself was like glass.

At first nothing happened Ariel was just standing there her hand on the Heart, either her mind shut out every sound around her or everything turned completely silent. Suddenly the Tower heart began to glow much brighter, again every attempt to move failed. Ariel had just enough time to wide her eyes before a wave of raw magical energy surged through her body and it was painful it felt like lightning had just hit her but over a long time span.

Next to the great pain Ariel felt she also that this was power, raw power that would help take her revenge. There were only two times in her long life when she felt power enter her so quickly and in such a high concentration. The first would be when she turned into a vampire it was similar painful since she literally died that night. The second was ten years ago when she killed the Overlord and absorbed his dark energy that might have been not so painful if her whole body would not have been broken that time.

The slow then stopped and a feeling of serenity took over her mind. She turned around only to see Gnarl smiling and he spoke.

"Now I can honestly say that you're really our new Overlady." He said and bowed the other Minions began to kneel before her.

And Ariel? Well she was still caught in this feeling of serenity and didn't really listen to the Minion, but Ariel realized that she was now more powerful than she ever was before. She knew that she felt her body become what she was once her vampiric powers returned and probably a good portion of the Tower Hearts power. She knew she was no longer weak she was strong again, but tired, so tired.

Ariel fell, she fell face forward into the dirt Gnarl probably again screaming something again and before she hit the ground darkness took over her mind, again.

(AN: Okay I know the ending of the two chapters a pretty similar to each other but I promise you the other will not always end in Ariel falling unconscious.

Okay what do you think so far Review and hope you will read the next chapter too. Bye)


	3. Memories

Chapter 3: Memories

'_Shit, shit, shit. Why is this happening? Is this really happening? God, I hope this just a dream, please let this be a dream.'_

_I have no idea what's going on, at first I was happily asleep and then there were screams and cries of pain and of fear and then … god I don't want to think about it. God, all that blood, I need to get out of here, NOW!_

_I run down the hallway to the stairs, I just want to get out of this building. A laugh cut through the darkness, it was a laughter that sounds like it was coming out of the most terrifying nightmare I could imagine. I'm not letting that slow me down I just keep running._

_The candles on the walls are giving me enough light to see where I'm running to, I wish they wouldn't, so then I would not have to see the corpses lying on the floor. I knew them, all of them and now they are dead … I'm doing what I can to not look at them. _

_I hear it laughing again and another scream of pain is silenced._

_I reach the stairs and run down as fast as I can, when I run around the corner I stumble over one of the corpses and fall face first on the stairs. I roll down the stairs and I hit the ground, the pain shot through my body and I just want to lie there and cry. I can't say if something is broken or not but it hurts nonetheless._

_A child's scream brought me back to reality, I'm looking up and see the door to the yard and I know that behind this door my freedom is waiting. I force myself on my feet one of my ankles is probably sprained or twisted, I don't really know what it is but it hurts with every step so much that I could just lie down and cry again but another hellish laugh reminds me of why I'm putting myself through this._

_In this corridor there are again candles that light my way to the door every few steps I almost fall on the ground because of my injured ankle and the rest of my body doesn't feel any better. This walk to the door usually takes me not longer than a minute, but now it fells like an eternity and only my will to survive pushes me forward._

_I reach the door and a wave of joy and happiness comes over me, I smiled, I know that my chances of survival are higher outside, I don't think any further all my mind is capable is to get outside where it is save. Before I can get my hand on the door handle another scream cut through the darkness this time it is from a man and also a voice I'm familiar with._

_My hand clasps around the door handle 'Soon I'm out of here and safe' I thought to myself. When I try to push the door open … it doesn't move it is locked._

_For a second I'm standing there and looking at the door in disbelief. 'Locked…locked…locked' I'm repeating the words over and over in my head and still I can't believe it. _

_I'm screaming "NOO! NOO! OPEN GODDAMIT OPEN!" I pull and push at the door relentlessly but it doesn't bulge. I slam myself shoulder first against the door with all the strength that was left in me, again and again. I don't know how long I'm doing this, I just continue ramming my shoulder into the door a loud crack made me stop, unfortunately it wasn't from the door but from me._

_My relentless assault at door has now only crippled me even further, the pain that is shooting from my shoulder makes me stop instantly. I 'm leaning on the door eyes wide, mouth open, ready to scream but no sound escaped me. I'm just leaning with my face on the door and cry that's all I'm capable of right now. All I'm able to hear are my cries._

_I can't … hear the others … it is silent, no screams and no hellish laughter. 'Is it over?' I thought to myself, I'm trying my best not to cry any longer so I can hear better but it seems that it is over even with all my pain this realization is making me happier than I ever was in my entire life. I'm straitening myself I'm wincing when more weight gets on my ankle and my shoulder is in a similar state my right arm now hanging limp and even smallest movement is sending jolts of pain through me._

_I'm turning around and all my happiness and hopes that have built up were crushed in an instant._

_I'm standing there frozen my pain forgotten my mind blank all the hopes I had were crushed in an instant. It is standing at the stairs staring at with deep crimson colored eyes the light of the candles making it even more horrific, the light seems to avoid the face as if it is afraid, it stood like a human on two feet its hands behind his back. _

_I don't know how long we've been staring at each other it is taller than anyone I knew and right now it's the scariest thing I've ever seen. It is dead silent. It takes a step the sound echoes in the hallway, as the echo reached my ears and before my mind makes a decision I'm finding myself running through the closest door. The pain, I ignore the pain I'm feeling, the fear is making me forget about it and I can feel my heart pounding in my ears._

_I examined the room I stepped in for a second, it is the kitchen and where there is a kitchen there are knives. I open one of the drawers and luckily it is the one with the biggest knives we have. After I finally have something to protect myself I'm stopping for a second and listen to figure out where that Monster is. I'm trying my best to calm down my breathing but even then it was dead silent. I'm taking a few steps backwards only to bump into something._

_My blood freezes instantly._

_It grabs my shoulder turns me around in less than a second to react I manage to stab the Monster in the chest. It roars in pain and I stab it again, unfortunately the third stab is denied to me when I got ready to stab it again, it grabbed me at my throat and threw me away as if I was nothing. I thought that my pain couldn't get any worse but I was proven wrong when the creature threw me through a closed door. _

_It isn't over with just the door I also get slammed right onto a wall. The pain is unspeakable I try to breath but I begin to cough violently and after a few coughs it is no longer air but my own blood._

_For the first time in my life, I taste my own blood its iron taste now seems to be in every part of my mouth, needless to say I'm no longer capable of breathing and every time I try I feel my blood blocking off the air I desperately try to inhale._

_I open my eyes a bit and I see in the doorframe standing the being that is responsible for my suffering, I don't move , I just lie there and wait for my end to come, the blood began to flow out of my mouth. _

_The creature came closer cups my face in its hand and made me look into its eyes. My eyes are half closed my life is fading and to be honest I want it to end I can't endure it any longer and so I wait for this to finish me._

_It chuckles and then said "You know if you would've stabbed a little more to the right you would've pierced my heart and you might have gotten away." The word were said in a voice that is somehow … calming and soothing and the tone in its voice was like a teacher telling his student what he has done wrong._

_By now I am at the edge of dying and yet to focus on this monsters voice seems to be the only thing that is keeping me awake as if it is an anchor for my soul that is about to leave my body. Before I can make any more thoughts about that I began cough blood again._

"_Don't worry you're not dying … well at least not as long as I'm done talking with you." The words it says are echoing in my head, there is nothing else just its voice. It placed my head to rest in its lap and now I could clearly see its face. Red glowing eyes staring down at me and they are calming and the look is somehow … happy and the rage, the bloodlust seems gone. It has also short black hair._

"_You are dying but I give you the choice to either die now or to come with me." It said "Or to make it short. Do you want to live?"_

_The question is ringing in my head 'Do you want to live?'I want to live! My mind isn't capable of thinking about consequences right now all I can think of is to survive. _

_So I nod weakly._

_It smiles, lifts up my head a little bit and says "This is the part where you're supposed to close your eyes" I do as it says and I feel myself not only close my eyes but also to let go of … well everything. The last thing I realize is that something is sinking in my neck. _

[…]

Ariels eyes opened and she was confused of the sudden change of her environment, unintentionally she rubbed her neck feeling the scar on it. She blinked a couple of times to clear her vision and the more she saw the more she realized that what she had seen was nothing but dead history. She then shook her head to get the pictures out of her head, after that was done she began to take in her surroundings.

She was in a cave that somehow seemed familiar and yet something was new in the centre of the room was a giant glowing ball, the Tower Heart she remembered dimly, then she began to think how she actually got here and it didn't help that she had a giant headache.

"Okay think" she said to herself "The Minions, Gnarl woke me up from my ten year long slumber told me I'm the new Overlord, then the Mellow Hills, that stupid farmer, and then we found that Tower Heart and I got knocked out … again."

She stood up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, but then she realized something… she felt strong. The weakness that had plagued her since the day the heroes made her into their weapon was gone and the even greater weakness from her yearlong slumber had gone altogether, oh how she loved this feeling. She examined her body she still wore the clothes Gnarl gave her but now her body was restored and looked as if it belonged to a woman in her mid-twenties. She stood up and walked to the small pool of water below the Tower Heart.

She did it slowly although, because she still remembered the shock she received the last time she came close to the Heart. Fortunately there was no sound in her head and her body still obeyed her command. When Ariel reached the small pond she kneeled down and looked at her reflection.

The first thing that struck her were her eyes, instead of her normal red colored eyes her entire eyeballs were now glowing crimson red orbs they did that sometimes in the past she had to admit that but always had a reason, now they were glowing for no reason. The rest of her face seemed to have regained its former looks, her shoulder long black hair, the red lips which were in a strange contrast to her pale skin and she could feel her long canines, so except for the eyes everything was the same.

Ariel tilted her head and stared into her own eyes '_Why are they changed?_' She thought to herself.

"Ah I see you have finally awoken, Mistress."

Ariel heard the Minion Master say but was startled because she didn't hear him, which she found strange because as a vampire your senses are usually over the top so not hearing a "Goblin" is something Ariel wasn't proud of.

Ariel looked at the Minion Master who realized he had startled his Mistress and wanted to apologize but Ariel stopped Gnarl by asking him "What happened and how long was I asleep?"

"You have merged with the Tower Heart and now truly became the Dark Lady of the Tower and you have been asleep only for a few hours, so there is no reason in worrying about that you might have missed something important."

Ariel was relieved to hear that she didn't sleep through ANOTHER decade. She wasn't surprised that she merged with the Tower Heart, considering the last thing she remembered it was pretty obvious.

"Why are my eyes changed?" she asked the Minion Master.

"It's a side effect of merging with the Tower Heart, don't worry Mistress except for the eyes there aren't any side effects that should change your appearance." He explained.

Ariel stood up and stared down at the significantly smaller Minions and said "Are there any OTHER side effects I should know of?"

Gnarl had a lot of experience in his line of work and so knew this tone in Ariels voice meant "say the wrong thing and you get roasted."

"No negative ones I assure you, 'though with retaking of certain artifacts your power should increase immensely but will not change you physical appearance." Gnarl said and hoped this answer pleases his Mistress.

"Good." that's all Ariel said. She walked past the Minion Master and headed to the stairs.

"Uhm … Mistress it's morning the sun has already risen" Gnarl shouted after her but Ariel moved on either not hearing or simply not caring. She walked up the stairs to the throne room.

After some time she finally reached it and just as Gnarl said the sun has risen and is shining inside the Throne room. Ariel who was greeted with the sun rays right on her face and the rest of her body.

Ariel groaned and lifted her hand to shield her eyes, she hasn't seen the sun for over a decade and her eyes weren't all too happy about the sudden change from darkness to broad daylight.

"Well that makes things easier for us." Gnarl said behind her.

Ariel turned around her hand still protecting her eyes "What did you expected that I'm a fledgling or some sort of weakling. I haven't had to fear the sun in centuries." She stated with a rather annoyed and with a hint of pride in her voice.

Just so you know only young vampires have to fear the sun. The result of a young vampire going into the sun is spontaneously catching fire and burn to a pile of ashes. Older vampires like Ariel don't have to fear that, although something that is always a problem is the brightness of the sun, vampires have sensitive eyes in order to allow them to see even in the darkest of spaces. In sunlight this advantage backfires making the vampire almost completely blind, which was one of the reasons for the cloak Ariel always wore, with the cloak it was bearable and she is at least able to make out her enemies. Luckily the other senses were not affected by that and with the right training vampires are able to fight quite fine even without using their eyes.

Speaking of cloaks Ariel remembered that her cloak had a hood and so she pulled that up. That way she didn't have to hold her hand in front of her eyes all the time.

"Don't worry about the sun Mistress, with yourself being bound to the Tower Heart now the Tower will begin to change the weather in the area in a way that it mimics your personality or to put it simply, soon thick black clouds will cover the sky making it look like its night all day." Gnarl explained.

"Soon can't be soon enough" Ariel mumbled. "I guess we should go to Spree then. There is no point in waiting here."

"Agreed, my Lady. But I think I'll not follow you this time, I simply can't take all this lush grass and happiness anymore. I'm not the young Minion I once was, however I'll be able to contact you through the Tower Heart and advise you from a safe distance." Gnarl said.

Ariel had no problem with leaving the ageing Minion behind for multiple reasons in fact. The first would be that she doubted he would be any use in combat though the appearance of a Minion can deceive his actual strength she could see in the way Gnarl walks that he was not fit for a real fight. Second would be that this little creature was her best source of information at this point, after a decade of torpor Ariel had no illusion that most things would've changed after the Overlords demise. The fact that Gnarl could contact her through the Heart was a plus too, with that advantage Gnarl could give crucial information whenever she needed.

"Very good." Ariel said and made her way to the portal.

"Wait Mistress," Gnarl shouted after her. Ariel turned around to see what the little "Goblin" has to say now.

"I forgot to tell you that the Tower Heart has already begun to give you new powers." With these words Ariels interest was caught and with a hand motion signaled the Minion Master to continue.

"It's not very much but it's something, for once the Heart gave you now the ability to control now five more Minions, we should probably see how many Minions your mind can handle but there is no rush currently. The second and unfortunately last gift the Tower Heart gave you is Fire Magic."

'_Fire Magic?' _Ariel thought in disbelief and shock. The reason for this was that she had no knowledge of any Vampire mastering the art of Fire Magic. This leads back to the "allergic" reaction of Vampires to fire, from the moment of their creation Vampires which are exposed to fire turn to ashes in a matter of seconds and it doesn't make much of a difference if it's magical or not.

"I'll go into detail and how to use it later when the need for it occurs." Gnarl said.

Ariel looked patiently at the Minion and then said "Anything else?"

"No, you may proceed as you desire Mistress."

Ariel walked to the portal and teleported herself to the Mellow Hills. As she emerged she was greeted by the blinding light of the sun, Ariel pulled the hood deeper.

'_Test, test … is that thing on … it's a bit dusty.' _Ariel heard Gnarls voice saying in her head. _'Can you hear me Mistress?'_

'_Loud and clear Gnarl.' _Ariel … thought/said in her mind.

'_Good in case you need any information I shall be here … watching … and waiting.'_ Gnarl said in a voice that seemed just … creepy.

And so Ariel summoned ten Minions by her side and headed straight for the Village Spree. Where she hoped to find answers to the questions she seeks and they fail to deliver … well, then Ariel at least had no need to worry about her next meal.

(AN: IT'S DONE, ITS FINNALY DONE!

I'm deeply sorry for the long time it took me to post this chapter and where most Authors would probably write a longer chapter I decided to write a longer note feel free to ignore this I'm just explaining here how this story came to be and why it took me so long to write it.

Probably the main reason why it took me long is because I didn't know where to go with this story and that's because this was originally meant for training exercise for other stories I plan on writing and so when I wrote the first chapter my thoughts were 'Hmm I wanna do an awesome skyrim fic but I don't have any writing experience … let's write a Overlord story with a Vampire chick'

So in the course of one evening I created the first chapter and posted it right after it was finished. I had no idea where to go with this story when I wrote the first chapter and after I wrote the second one something happened I'm saying what, but it was enough to distract me for a long period of time. When that finally dissolved into nothing I of course tried to take on the story again but at that point I wanted it to become more and thought of new elements I could put in the dream sequence at the beginning wasn't even in the first version and the idea came to me a month later.

To keep it short I got to love the characters I created and felt I should give them a story that doesn't sternly follow the games plot.

And that's all I have to say so please give me feedback especially about the dream sequence (took me forever to finish that)


End file.
